


Ma nishtanah halailah hazeh mikol haleilot?

by barrisscoffees



Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Passover, harlivy - Freeform, harlivy week 2020, mentions of quarantine, the jewish harley content we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Pam may not always understand Harley, but she will always respect her.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Ma nishtanah halailah hazeh mikol haleilot?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harlivy Week! Day 5 - Harley Quinn Animated Show. Thanks again to Diana for arranging this! Based on (semi) real emotion. The title translates as "Why is tonight different from all other nights?" And it is said at the beginning of The Four Questions, a prominent part of the Haggadah. The Four Questions are generally read by the youngest children in attendance.

Pamela eyed Harley from across the room as she rooted through her pantry. Harley plucked a box of Triscuits and shook it.

“Harley, please don’t.” Harley didn’t even bother to look her way before she chucked it full force out the window. “Is that really necessary?”

“Yep.” Harley said, and a week old loaf of sourdough followed the Triscuits out the window.

“No–” Pam said, rubbing her forehead, “I can get behind throwing out wheat products. What I mean is, is throwing it out the window necessary?” Harley paused.

“Not strictly, no.” She eyed the cookies in her hand and pouted at Pam. “One more?” Not fair. Totally not fair. Harley knew she couldn’t resist that look.

“Fine.” Harley wiggled happily and tossed the tube like a javelin. Not a second later, there was a screech, crash, and screaming. Harley poked her head out the window.

“Uh oh.”

////

“Why are you even doing this?” Pam asked once Harley had returned from the grocery store? “It’s a fucking pandemic and – are those single use plates? Harley!”

“They’re compostable, Pammie! I’d never do that to ya.” Harley tossed the plates at her. She was telling the truth of course, and Pam felt close to flattered.

“Yeah, whatever.” Pam replied with an exaggerated frown. Harley leaned across the kitchen table and pecked her on the lips.

“It’s why you love me.” She grinned. Pam rolled her eyes and pushed Harley away. “Would ya help me? We could use some veggies.” Although Harley did not seem particularly pleased with this idea, she was resolute. And Pam was a good girlfriend.

When they had finished unpacking from Harley’s very strange shopping trip – which seemed mostly to be matzoh and frozen fruit – the pair folded themselves onto the couch. Harley had her head in Pam’s lap, her legs splayed in a way that looked utterly uncomfortable to Pam, but then again  _ she _ wasn’t a nationally ranked gymnast. Pam ran her hands through Harley’s hair, parting the blue and pink parts and then mixing them up again. 

“Why are you doing this? You aren’t even that Jewish.” Pam asked again. Harley huffed but didn’t move. “I’m sorry Harls that was mean. I just don’t get… I mean, any other year…” Pam fell silent. Maybe she had been overly critical of Harley. Maybe she just couldn’t understand. After all, Pam had been raised in a strictly atheist household. Gaea, Harley was so much better at the emotional… stuff.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Can we just set up for Sedar?”

“Yeah.” Pam said, but made no effort to move, fingers still tangled in Harley’s hair.

////

It was a quiet evening, just her and Harls, even Frank had retreated for the night. Harley had set up the seder plate: a lamb bone, parsley and salt water, horseradish, charoset, an egg, and an orange. According to Harley, this was going to be a rather informal affair. Harley read out of a truncated Haggadah – which still lasted nearly two hours – and Pam watched quietly, interjecting only when Harley asked. Hebrew flowed from her lips with surprising ease.

The meal wasn’t exactly traditional, but Harley wanted to respect Pam’s vegetarianism. It was deeply personal to Harley, Pam could tell, even though she was confused by Harley’s sudden investment in Judaism. They made idle conversation over dinner, but it was obvious Harley’s mind was elsewhere. She rattled off a list of foods she couldn’t eat. Beyond the normal kosher requirements, no: leavened bread, rice, beans, corn. Harley’s diet – and therefore Pam’s – was strictly limited. Pam would miss carbs, but she could make do. For Harley.

////

“Last year we were in Arkham for Passover.” Harley said into Pam’s chest that night. Pam nodded and buried her nose in Harley’s hair. “I was never super into keeping kosher… I love a good cheeseburger, but… I guess Arkham doesn’t really care unless you are Christian. We have a Christmas tree, but never menorahs. It’s just… it was less that keeping kosher is normally important to me but that being in Arkham…” She trailed off, and Pam felt her shaking her head.

“It took away your choice?” Pam offered. Harley whispered in the affirmative, voice muffled by skin on skin. “I get that Harley. I’m going to keep kosher with you too.”

“You would do that for me?” Harley’s eyes were wide and shimmering with tears.

“Of course,” Pam said. “I love you.” Harley dropped her head back down and relaxed into Pam’s arms, her muscles loose for the first time that night.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I kept Kosher was passover of 2019, even though it was brutal, I was really looking forward to trying it again. But then I was sent home and the pandemic kept the shelves empty and I couldn't do it again. Anyways, I started writing this to feel better but I didn't manage to finish it during passover. Anyways here y'all go.
> 
> Yo semite! Thanks Edith, my best friend, my homie, my buddy, my fellow Jew.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://barrisscoffees.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
